Racing
Race Day Procedure ARRIVE EARLY When you get to the track. Sign up for your race class(es) and pay race fee. Don’t forget your personal transponder # if you have one. Start charging batteries immediately. (If you haven’t charged them in advance.) Get a few laps of practice. Make sure to grab a frequency clip. Prior to the start of racing. Attend the drivers meeting (15 minutes prior to racing). Ask questions. The races will be posted on the "Heat Board" before the meeting. Look at the heat sheets and write down the heat your in, your starting position, frequency, and transponder number (the 7 digit number on the right). Your heat, starting position, and transponder # can and will change after a re-shuffle and for the mains. BEFORE your first heat. Go to the bathroom (better now then when you are being called to the stand) Put your CHARGED battery in the car. Get your transponder (make sure it’s the correct color and 7 digits) from the transponder rack (located near the heat sheets) and put it in your car (5/16 hole). Head to the “Staging area” 2 minutes before the end of the race before yours. Do not turn on your radio yet. When it’s your turn to race. Turn on your radio, then your car and check the steering and throttle (turn the wheel and blip the throttle). Put your car on the track, and check in (go over the start finish line), you should hear a beep. Get in line according to your starting position and wait for your name to be called to start (see IFMAR Starts). During your race. Have fun! Drive your own race, and don't worry about the faster guys, if they come up on you, hold your line (don’t stop) and they WILL go around you. If you crash, don’t yell at the marshals. It is OK to “REV” the motor to attract attention, but you should hit the brakes and stay off the throttle until the marshal has returned the vehicle to the track and has their hands clear. If you break during the race, a marshal will pull your car off the track. Do not lean against the rail or walk off the stand, just step back and watch the remainder of the race (you may be able to learn something new). When your race ends. Pull your car off the track immediately, shut it off, and return your transponder to the rack, then immediately go out to a marshalling position to marshal the next race. DO NOT return to your pit, this will just delay the next race. Marshalling a race. Watch the track areas near your location, and assist any vehicle that has flipped or become stuck. Remain alert, and remember to watch your area... not the race! Do not throw the vehicles; quickly but calmly return the vehicle to approximately where it came off the track in the right direction. Do not place it in front of on coming traffic. Marshal as you would want to be marshaled. After you are done marshalling. Pick up your car and bring it back to the pits If you only have one battery cool it down with a fan and as soon as it is cool put it back on the charger Go over your entire car again to make sure there is nothing broken, and if there is fix it. REPEAT STEPS AGAIN... It may not seem like a big deal, but there is NOTHING more annoying then having to wait at the beginning of EVERY heat for the SAME people. Follow these steps, and you wont be one of them If you have any questions, look for the guys in the RCE shirts, they will help you without hesitation, or at least point you to somebody that can help. IFMAR Starts (Staggered Starts) Also known as Staggered starts, IFMAR qualifying is when each driver qualifies on their own independent timing clock. Each driver is called by name or starting number and their “clock” starts when they cross the start/finish line. The race is complete when the last drivers clock has expired and they are called done. This is only for qualifying, the mains are done with heads up starts (everyone goes on the tone). Note: Only drivers from the active heat are allowed on the stand. If you have a question for the race director you must wait for between races or rounds. It is very distracting to have someone walk behind you during your race. Things You Will Need * Racing Setup - http://rcgearing.com/ * RC Vehicle * Batteries/Charger * Radio Transmitter/Receiver/ESC